User talk:TailsKid26
note Your O.c's are garbage You are garbage Your O.c.s are absolute shit So bad it made me cry Like fuck kid your o.c's suck This unsigned comment was left by ChibiSpicy at 16:45, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Shego page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 02:42, November 21, 2011 Join Everyone Football League hey, i new here, and i heard you where a sonic fan (if thats true) tailskid i have a request all the way from the sonic fan characters wiki, if you can draw ion sonic x style if you can this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 17:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) dubstepxsonic Oy~ Konichiwa! Fusionwilliam (talk) Stolen Character I am getting complaints that you are using a character without permission. The specified one is Nudge the Lopunny. For this reason, I removed all references of the character from your Sonic Underground Page. --Manta-bee (talk) 00:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Help spread the word of Sopa, cause it's BACK Ello, we need some help getting all the fanfiction wikis ta know what's going on. We need all the wikis ta join up and sign this pentition ta stop it--> https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Help spread the word ta ALL the major or well known wikis ya know! Geronimo! (talk) 12:36, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. :3 Hi there. I saw one of your comments on a wikia that I go on a lot. So I just wanted to say hi, and if you want to talk, please contact me via my talk page on either of the wikias that are my 'favorites'. Nice seeing ya. :P ~ Rylee has Klona Where are you getting those pictures for your characters? And if they're not your images, are you at least getting permission? --Manta-bee (talk) 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) The Merge My friend would like you to comment your opinion on merging over to Fanon Wiki on his blog: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:%C4%90rake/Proposed_Merge --Cakedude222 (talk) 23:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) What the heck? Why would you draw something like that? It's so innapropriate! 21:28, September 23, 2014 (UTC)Heartsandjunk (talk) Character stolen http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Susanna_The_Hedgehog_(TailsKid26%27s_Universe) you stole this. emeruga 09:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Excuse Me Are you going to need permission to use these pictures you don't draw? If not, well...POWER EXTREME! (talk) 01:02, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, you may not be aware of this, but you are using my Sonic OCs for a fanfic on here, while I have not used them in a long time, I do not appreciate the fact that you are using them on this site, please remove my Leon Hedgehog and Friends image if you please? 03:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC)LeoHightower O.K.A Saigeryumurayami 03:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC) You stole my character You may not be aware of this, but you have been stealing my character Somervell and wrote objectionable content about my fan character, and you uploaded my picture of my character from DeviantArt since 2011 without my permission. I am discouraged and offended that you mentioned my character Somervell the Echidna on this site, I am hereby to ask you to please remove my Somervell the Echidna image and these articles Somervell The Echidna and Somervell the Echidna: The Hero's Legacy (Animated Series) mentionimg my character. MisakiSomervell (talk) 20:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) About Stolen Content TailsKid, I've seen you're using other people's content without they're permission. And that is not cool whatsoever. I will keep these articles up, but only because I expect you to clear them first. There is nothing worse than stealing people's characters and attempting to pass them off as your own. Continuation of this will get you blocked. AdamGregory03 (talk) 12:58, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's me again, Tails. Did you not read my warning about stolen content? Either stop posting characters and artwork that do not belong to you and remove those pages you made, or you're out of here. AdamGregory03 (talk) 00:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I tried to give you a chance... But you kept on ignorning me. You are being blocked for one month because you are using other people's artwork and claiming them as your own. That's called STEALING. As I said, I tried to give you a chance to clean up your act, but hopefully you will after this. AdamGregory03 (talk) 02:29, July 12, 2015 (UTC)